1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presser used in handicraft for holding and/or moving, e.g., a sheet-like material such as cloth or fabric.
2. Description of the Related art
Conventionally, use has been made of a cloth presser for moving a piece of cloth being sewn with a sewing machine. For example, JP Design Registration No. 777801 discloses a prick punch that can be used as a cloth presser. The conventional prick punch disclosed in the document includes a metal extension extending from the grip portion. The extension has a sharp-pointed tip.
In use, the cloth is lightly held down with the tip of the extension, and the tip is moved in the desired direction to move the cloth. The tip of the extension, however, tends to slip on the cloth due to the small area of contact, which is not preferable for moving the cloth properly.